An Innocent Visit
by MakudeX
Summary: Link gets up to go visit Zelda only to find Sheik in town and finds out that he had knocked Zelda out of bed. Being upset and worried he goes to see if shes okay. From then on... It gets a little Steamy ;


Link groaned and rolled over as sunlight suddenly shined into his eyes. He pulled the blanket over his head and curled up more, though he knew that a very annoyed fairy was watching him.

"Damn it Link! Get out of bed already!" Navi yelled and flew into him a few times.

"No! Go away." He mumbled and curled up more.

Navi suddenly felt the house shake and she jumped making a small dinging noise as she did. "Hey! Get up the Kokiri boys are at it again!" She said as she hit link a few more times.

"Fine fine." He mumbled and got out of bed. He walked out of his house and looked down to see two of the Kokiri boys fighting. He sighed and pulled out his boomerang. He looked at it before throwing it at the boys and hitting them all perfectly, knocking them over then catching the boomerang and putting it back. He hopped off the top of the balcony in just his boxers. "How many times have I tol-"

"LINK!" Saria exclaimed as she tackled him over and blushed. "You look just amazing this morning!"

With an annoyed expression link pushed Saria off of him "H-hey cut that out I am only in my boxers you know."

"Oh I know." Saria said seductively and grinned, trying to get back on top of him.

Link pushed her away again and got up. "Honestly, I need to get away from here for a bit." He said as he climbed back up the latter to his home. Navi was following him and flying around him a bit.

"Well Zelda has been waiting to see you! And I hear she's been getting lonely if you know what I mean!" Navi giggled at this and followed Link into the house.

Link rolled his eyes as he started to get dressed. "You know that only happens in dreams Navi, knock it off." He said purposely avoiding the fact that it was mainly in his dreams.

After getting dressed Link said his good byes to the Kokari's and plays his Ocarina to call Epona. Like always she quickly came to Link. He smiled and mounted her, riding off towards Hyrule.

"Hey! I bet Zelda is waiting for you, you should go see her." Navi persisted.

"I heard you the first time Navi." He said as they got closer to the town.

It wasn't long before they arrived there and Link slowed Epona down as they crossed the bridge. They walked slowly through town as Link tried to decide what he was interested in playing today.

"Listen! Were here so let's go see Zelda, I am sure she longs for you." Navi again bugged him.

"Honestly Navi shut up!"

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! Raise and shine!" Sheik teased Zelda as he pulled on her blankets and laughed out loud. "Get lost I'm sleeping !" Zelda whined as she pulled the blanket over her head. "Nope, it's time to get up and go do something, like run around the town, or go swimm-" Sheik was interrupted by a loud groan by Zelda "Look were not 3 years old, now go away!" "But I love my sister!" he sang and gave her a hug before pushing her off the bed. Zelda hit the floor with a thud "Oh my god Sheik, I'll kill you!" she screamed but just before she got up to get a hold of him he took off out of the room. "Good riddance" she mumbled and crawled back into bed.

Sheik laughed as he walked down the corridor and down the stairs, passing all the guards as they bowed to him in respect. He smiled back and continued walking. He was heading to the stables to get his horse. Once there he approached the far stall on the left, the name said Jona on the door, he had this horse since he was little. "Cmon Jona, let's go for a run" he smiled to the horse as he opened the door to the stall and lead Jona out, the horse whinnied in excitement.

Once ready to go, Sheik lead Jona to the gates and mounted him "Let's go boy, HIEYA!" he yelled as Jona neighed and bolted off in the direction of the town, he hadn't gotten out in a few days, so this was a treat for both him and Jona. Finally they reached the town and he slowed down.

Then Sheik noticed another boy on a horse, and Jona snorted in curiosity, and at that moment Sheik knew who it was, it was Epona and Link. Sheik trotted over "Morning stranger" he teased and elbowed Link in the shoulder, since Sheik was up higher then Link was.

Link wasn't even in town long before Sheik found him. He watched Sheik elbow him in the shoulder as Epona got closer to sniff out Jona. It had actually had been a while since he had gone to see the royal family. "Morning Sheik." He said as he patted Epona who was getting a little to interested into Jona for Link's comfort.

Navi mischievously flew over to Sheik. "Link was actually just on his way to go see your sister!"" She stated proudly and hid behind Sheik to avoid Link's evil glare.

Link had to admit he would love to see Zelda but with his current thoughts about her he didn't want to end up doing or saying anything embarrassing or that would upset her. "Yes…. Thank you Navi." He said a bit sarcastically.

Navi only giggled and flew back over to Link. She had forgotten that he won't do anything to her with any of the royal family around.

Link reached up and grabbed Navi, holding her in his hands that here cupped around her and looked to Sheik. " I am surprised you're not with your sister, where is she?" He asked as he felt Navi flying around in his hand trying to get out. He knew she hated this.

"Let me out!"

Sheik laughed a bit at the horses, then laughed at the statement that Navi had made about Link going to see Zelda, he knew that Link had always had a thing for Zelda, it was pretty obvious to be honest but he didnt say anything.

"No need to be embarrassed Link, you're not the only one that has a thing for Zelda" Sheik teased, he loved whining everyone up, especially Link. Cause he always got embarrassed.

Sheik then watched Link reach up and grab Navi in his cupped hands, then asked where Zelda was "Where is she you ask, haha I left her on her bedroom floor after pushing her out of her bed, it was so great, the look on her face, she's so much fun to bug" Sheik chuckled a bit "But your welcome to go see her, I'm sure she'll get up for you" he teased hoping that Navi heard his comment.

Link looked away and blushed when Sheik said that he had a thing for Zelda. He shook his head and ignored it for now as he concentrated on keeping the squirming Navi in his hands.

Epona moved beside Jona and started sniffing his butt. Link ended up dropping Navi and pulling quickly on Epona's reins."Epona! No!" He said quickly as she neighed and backed up.

Navi fell to the ground with her wings twitching. "Owie.." She squeaked and layed there.

Link looked down at Navi and shook his head. "I will go make sure she is okay." He said as he kicked Epona into a sprint, almost running over a chicken on the way to the castle, leaving Navi on the ground by sheik.

Once to the castle he hopped off Epona and patted her a bit. "Good girl" He said and smiled as he walked up to the castle gates. We waved to the guards who let him in. Ah the day when he had to sneak in. Those times were always so much fun.

It didn't take long to get to Zelda's room. Link knocked on the door. "Princess Zelda… You in there?" He asked and waited.

Sheik chuckled when he saw Link blush at the comment, then he burst out laughing when Epona sniffed Jona's butt, which Jona didn't mind at all. Link was so uptight right now that it was almost funny. Then poor Navi was thrown on the ground, Then Link left her there in pursuit to go check on Zelda. So Sheik hopped off Jona and picked up Navi "Jeez, he's really crushing hard aint he?" Sheik laughed with Navi as they watched him ride away.

Meanwhile, back in the castle Zelda had not been able to go back to sleep, she just laid there, thinking to herself, then she caught herself thinking of him…The Hero of Time, they liked to call him, but to her, even though he was as much a hero to her as to the rest of Hyrule, he was still just the same old, Link.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she was about to yell thinking it was Sheik, then she heard a voice, and it sounded very familiar to her. It couldn't be him. Could it?

All she was wearing was a royal blue night gown and a see through satin shall, but that wasn't her biggest worry there. She quickly sat up and looked at the door, and took a deep breath.  
>"Yes, I'm here, who's there?" she asked, even though in her heart she already knew.<p>

Link slightly tensed up when he heard Zelda's voice. For some reason he wasn't prepared to hear her voice. " It's Link." He told her as he placed his hand on the door knob and stopped. "Can I come in?" He asked as he nervously shifted his weight and fixed his clothes to make sure he looked okay.

Zelda heard the voice behind the door say it was Link, and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled knowing he was here. She didn't know what to expect but he wasn't about to lose her chance of seeing his face again. "Of course you can" her voice was so pleasant sounding. Then she waited for the door knob to move.

Link slowly opened the door when he heard her say she could come in. He peaked around the door before he walked in, blushing when he saw what she was wearing. He put a hand behind his head and nervously scratched it. " Sheik told me he threw you out of bed this morning… So I got worried and came to check on you." He said and laughed nervously, looking down and removing his hand from his head.

Zelda's eyes widened as he looked around the corner, she longed to see him again. She hoped that what she was wearing didn't seem rude. She giggled lightly when he scratched his head and then mentioned that Sheik had pushed her out of bed. "Ahh so you've seen my brother this morning too, lucky you" she teased "Please, come sit" she smiled and patted the foot of her bed close to her, hoping he wasn't too nervous to sit there. "You were worried about me, or did you just want to come see me?" she smiled at Link.

Link nodded when she said he had seen her brother. He looked at the spot she patted and hesitated before walking over and sitting beside her on her bed. He smiled nervously at her and fiddled with his fingers, playing with his gloves a bit. "Both." He said truthfully and looked at her. Oh how he forgot how beautiful she is.

Zelda couldn't help but smile at Link, he seemed so nervous, as if he didn't want to disappoint her. In a sense there was really no way he could do so but she knew he wouldn't believe her even if she said so. "Both huh, well I feel honored to have the great Hero of Time worry about me" she smiled and looked right into Links eyes. She sighed and then closed her eyes, thinking for a moment, then opened her eyes and looked into his again. His eyes were enchanting, as if they could sing and bring peace to the world, almost like what he did with Hyrule.

Link smiled and nodded, looking back into her eyes. "I feel honored just being able to sit beside the Princess of Hyrule." He told her honestly and started to blush again as he placed a hand on top of hers. It had been a few months since he had actually sat and spoken to her or Sheik. He was beginning to wonder if he should have just randomly ran over. "S-sorry for randomly just popping over after being gone for a few months Zelda…" He said nervously again.

Zelda listened to his voice about how he felt honored to sit with the princess "I told you not to call me that, just Zelda ok?" she pleaded. Then Link placed his hand on hers and it sent shivers down her spine, good shivers, and she gasped lightly, hoping Link didn't hear her. Link then said sorry for just popping by like this. "Don't apologize for that, I was hoping for a long time that you would come see me" she leaned in a bit closer to him so she could whisper "I've missed you Link, ever so much…" she trailed off and looked down at his hand on hers.

Link smiled a bit and nodded. "Alright alright… Just Zelda." He told her as he rubbed her hand with his. He blushed deeply when she leaned in closed. He leaned in more and placed his forehead on hers. "I have missed you too." He told her as he looked into her eyes. After realizing how close he was he quickly backed up and looked down "S-sorry, I didn't mean to get that close." He stuttered and lost eye contact with her.

Zelda nodded when he agreed to call her just Zelda. Then when he rubbed her hand a tingling sensation took over her hand, it was like magic. As she was thinking he leaned his forehead on hers and told her he missed her too, he was so close to her face, she felt like touching his lips to hers, the feeling would be even more magical then the hand gestures. But she didn't want to make him uncomfortable so she let the moment go and just looked into his eyes in return. Then he said sorry for getting to close "You weren't to close Link" she smiled and played with his hands in return, wondering what was going through his head.

Link looked at Zelda and smiled as she said he wasn't too close. His blush was still very clear on his face as he looked into her eyes once more. "You know… I have been dreaming about you… A lot." He said shyly with a smile, scooting a little closer to her so their hips were now touching. He now put a free hand around her waist and entwined their fingers together, holding her hand.

Zelda saw the blush on his face and couldn't help but smile at him, she looked back into his eyes then listened to Link mention that he had been dreaming about her, "You have, what kind of dreams?" she asked in a cute voice, then leaned herself back slightly so her body was leaning into his.

Link lost eye contact with her when she asked what kind of dreams and started getting all nervous again. '-uhm… Y-you know Good dreams.." He said nervously and smiled a bit, looking back at her.

Zelda played with Link fingers while she was holding his hand, she wanted to know what he ment by good dreams, did he mean like seeing her again and then hanging out more often, or more serious dreams, she thought about it for a minute then looked back up at Link "May I ask what kind of good dreams?" she continued to play with his fingers.

Link was starting to think maybe he should just lie to her and tell her that the dreams were innocent. He wouldn't be completely lying since some of them were but the majority of them were quite sexual. Though he didn't want to lie to the princess. Link bit his bottom lip nervously and looked down at their hands as she played with them. "T-they were uhm.." He stuttered and hesitated. He gulped a bit and decided to just say t. The worst she could do is yell at him and kick him out of the castle right? "S-sexual dreams…"

Zelda waited patiently for Link to speak, he must have been pretty nervous cause not only was he all quite but he was also biting his lip, which to Zelda, was kind of, hot. She quickly ran her hand up his arm which caused his arm to get goose bumps, this made her giggle. Then Link said that they were sexual dreams, and a giant blush took over Zelda's face, she was no longer looking at Link. "R-really?..."she asked quietly.

Link almost jumped when she quickly ran her hand up his arm he looked to her to see her reaction to what dreams he had about her and what he saw was surprising. She had actually gotten all nervous. Link nodded slowly and lost a bit of grip on her hand. "Y-yeah I am so sorry.." He said and looked down. He was now starting to think that maybe he should have just lied.

So many things were running through her head, good and bad. She felt Link start to lose grip on her hand, and he apologized to her for bringing it up. Suddenly this feeling came over Zelda, it hit her like a brick wall. She quickly grabbed Links hand with both of her hands and lifted his hand up to her heart. Then a single tear rolled down her cheek and happened to land on his hand. "Link…" she whispered.

Link was shocked when Zelda grabbed his hand so quickly and a tear dropped down and landed on his hand."Z-zelda?" He looked at her worried and lifted his free hand up to wipe her face. "What's wrong.." He asked her as he placed his free hand now under her chin and lifted her head so he was looking at her. "Please don't cry…" He whispered and looked into her eyes.

Zelda listened to Links voice as he said her name, then he asked her what was wrong, it was hard to explain what was wrong, but it seemed like the moment Link went to let go of her hand she felt as if she was losing him. She couldn't lose him again, not again. Zelda looked away from him again and lifted his hand up higher so it was just touching her chin and bottom lip. "Please don't let go of my hand…." She whispered lightly, if she had to explain why to him she would.

Link watched her as she brought his hand up higher. He looked at their hands then looked at Zelda's face. "I won't…" He said gently to her. "But why…" He asked her. He honestly had no problem with it he was just confused as to why she was so scared of him letting go.

He asked why, how did she know he would ask why. Zelda smiled lightly, she had to say. "Well…it's because…I lost you for so long after you saved Hyrule, at first it didn't bother me, then every once in a while, you would appear in my dreams and just smile at me, as if you missed me to, but I thought nothing of it since we never saw each other…" she took a deep breath "But now, you're here, next to me finally, and…I'm scared that if I lose grip on your hand, I'll lose you….sorry if that sounds lame…" Another tear fell, but she tried harder to find this one, she still wouldn't look into his eyes.

Link listened to her carefully and understood now how she was feeling. Link took his free hand and placed it on top of her hands that were holding his. "Zelda… You won't ever lose me again. I promise." He stated honestly and lifted her chin once again so she would look at her. "If you want me to stay with you, I will stay and be by your side as long as you want." He told her and smiled.

Those words, Zelda couldn't believe that he would stay by her side, it was almost like a dream come true. Then he lifted her face to his again, this time Zelda allowed herself to look into his eyes, again, those eyes. With this moment she took her chances, Zelda quickly turned her body ever so slightly so she was facing him. "Link…" she whispered again before pressing her lips against his, place her free hand on his left cheek.

Link's eyes widened a bit when she kissed him. A deep blush appeared on his face as he felt a wave of happiness go through him. His eyes slowly closed as he started to kiss her back. He took his hand from their hands and placed it on her thigh. He rubbed her thigh gently as he leaned into her to make the kiss deeper and more intense. He suddenly felt like nothing else mattered anymore, like only Zelda mattered and making sure she was happy.

Zelda hoped that he wouldn't push her away for kissing, so she was somewhat surprise when he started kissing her back. She exhaled as a sign of relief, he was accepting her kiss. Under her hand she could feel his cheek warm up, so she knew right away he was blushing, and that was a good sign. Suddenly Zelda felt Link place his hand on her thigh, then he leaned in closer. She smiled within the kiss and moved her hand from his cheek up into his hair, pulled his head closer to hers. The moment was magical to her.

Link never thought he would be sitting on Zelda's bed making out with her. In fact just this morning he believed that it only would happen in his dream. It felt so wonderful to be actually kissing her. Link was starting to feel like he wanted more though. His had slowly started to make its way more up her thigh, lifting her night gown a bit.

If anyone had ever touched her like this Zelda would have probably never allowed them back in Hyrule, but this was Link, not only the Hero of Time, but her Hero in general, it was because of him that she was even here in the first place. So not only would Zelda let him do this but she would do something in return. She released his hand from her grasp and turned around even more, taking her other hand now and slowly moving it up to his neck, then began to undo the first few buttons on his shirt, still managing to kiss him. She was not going to lose this moment, or Link ever again.

Link's heart started beating faster as he felt her start to undo his shirt. His tongue slowly made its way to her mouth, licking her lips before pushing his tongue into her mouth and kissing her more deeply. His hand moved more between her legs, rubbing her inner thigh more as his other hand went down to her right boob, groping it gently.

As Zelda continued to undo his shirt, she felt his tongue meet her lips, instantly letting his tongue enter her mouth to enhance the kiss. Then he began to rub higher on her thigh. Suddenly Zelda slid out from under the blankets and turned completely around to face him totally. Then without warning she lifted herself up onto him in a straddling position, this made the bottom part of her night gown rise slightly revealing white lace panties. But she did not care, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it back off of his upper body and then leaned in closer to him.

Link was a little surprised to see her straddle him but enjoyed it none the less. Though the second Zelda had Straddled him he started to get a hard on. He swirled his tongue around hers as he now grabbed her night gown with both hands. He broke the kiss for a second and opened his eyes, pulling her night gown over her head and dropped it off the side of the bed. He leaned in to kiss her again as his hand went back to her boob, massaging it gently as his other hand went to her butt and pulled her body closer.

Zelda was defiantly liking where this was going, and once she felt him rise underneath her, she knew she had him now. She let me swirl his tongue around hers as if it were a sexy game, then suddenly he stopped the kiss, and for a spilt second she became confused, but as he began to pull off her night gown she realized what was taking place and allowed him to remove it. As the gown left her body her breasts bounced lightly, which she could tell Link enjoyed because he grabbed one very quick once he dropped the gown on the floor. Then the kiss started and it was as if it never ended. Link pulled her body closer to him and she felt her breast press against his stone hard chest, it was so warm. As she continued to kiss him she entwined her one hand into his hair and the other hand wandered down to his pants, where she slowly began to undo the tie with one hand, which she was doing very well.

Link moved his hand from her boob when they pressed against his chest. He playfully pushed her tongue into her mouth with his and placed both of his hands on her ass, groping and rubbing it as he did. Link was enjoying every moment of this.

Zelda finally got his pants undone, then she stopped kissing him and pulled herself back enough so that she was still sitting on him but could look into his eyes "You're going to have to take your pants off yourself" she giggled and traced a finger alone his chest very lightly to cause a tingling sensation. There was something she wanted to ask him before they went any further, but she didn't want to destroy the moment.

Link opened his eyes when she pulled back and had undone his pants. He blushed a bit and smiled at him and got the shivers when she rang her finger along his chest. "Okay." He said as he reached down and lifted his lower body, pulling his pants down and revealing his boxers. He looked at her and gently put a hand to her face. "Zelda… Is there something wrong?" He asked her. It seemed something was troubling her for a second after she had backed up so he could pull his pants off. He wasn't going to continue if she didn't want to do this.

Zelda giggled lightly when he got the shivers, then waited patiently for him to take off his pants. She jumped lightly when he suddenly placed his hand to her cheek, he asked her if anything was wrong. This confused her, why would he be asking this. Then she remembered that Link could read her like a book, he must of seen the look in her eyes. "Well nothing's wrong, it's just… Never mind, just continue, I don't want to keep you waiting.." she was trying to see if Link would just let it go, but she had a feeling he wouldn't.

Link frowned a bit when she told him to forget about it. He never liked when Zelda tried to hide things just to make him happy. It did the completely opposite and she hadn't noticed it yet. "I want to make sure you're okay with this first." He told her as his hand slipped off her cheek and went to her hands. "If you don't want to do this… Just tell me okay? I don't want to if you don't." He told her honestly, looking at her seriously.

Zelda sighed at him "No Link it's not that at all, it's just…well…I just want to know your feelings about me first before we do this, being a princess and all, it's a big deal, and as much as I wish it wasn't it is…." She sighed and cuddled closer to him so she wouldn't get cold sitting there with nothing on.

Link blushed but smiled at her, he wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into him and closed his eyes. He leaned into her ear and softly whispered. "Zelda, I love you…" He said and opened his eyes and looked into hers, blushing deeply. "I always have… " He said and smiled.

Zelda snuggled closer when he wrapped his arms around her. Then she smiled when he told her that he loved her "You're not just saying that cause were half naked and in a sexual situation?" she looked away as she said this thinking he would be angry with her for asking this.

Link was a bit hurt she asked him this. He rubbed her hand and shook his head. "Of course not.. But if you're thinking like that, then maybe we shouldn't do it." He said softly and also looked away from her for a bit.

Zelda shot up in concern "No Link, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" she moved herself so that she was in his vision again "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I should have known better, I know you're not like that, I'm just nervous….." she sat back on her knees and put her hands over her eyes. What if he wouldn't accept her apology, then she would lose him again.

Link looked to her when she shot up and smiled to her apology. "It's okay, Don't be nervous." He said gently and leaned over, kissing her gently once before pulling back and looking at her. "I will take good care of you… I promise." He said and gripped her hand a bit. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

When Link told he not to be nervous she looked up at him, just in time for him to kiss her, she blushed lightly. Then he said he would take good care of her. Zelda smiled, knowing that was true, he had always taken care of her so why should this be any different. Then Link grabbed her hand and asked if she trusted him. Zelda's smile grew and she crawled back over to him sitting right between his legs and got very close to his face, then she place her nose to his. "I don't trust anyone else as much as I trust you" she whispered right to him.

Link smiled as she got close and told him she didn't trust anyone more than him. He whispered "Good." Then kissed her again and closed his eyes. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly now as he pulled her body closer to his. He wanted this to be perfect for both her and himself. He wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Zelda smiled when he said good, then he kissed her again, she exhaled in relief as his lips touched hers. She let Link pull her in as close as he wanted. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his hair. Then for a moment she stopped the kiss, and looked back into his eyes "By the way, I never got to say it back" she kisses his nose "I love you Link" she whispered.

Link was a little surprised she had suddenly stopped the kiss. He tilted his head a bit when she said she had never gotten to say it back. He soon smiled when she told him that he loved her. "I am so glad to hear that." He said and smiled happily. His hand slowly slid down to touch her panties. He smiled a bit and looked into her eyes.

Zelda smiled when he tilted his head. Then she placed her hand to his cheek and looked back into his eyes, even as he touched her panties she just continued to look at him. Then to fix the moment she had messed up, she lifted her leg back over his to straddle him once again. But this time she pressed her hips down into his and pressed her lips to his passionately.

Link groaned a bit when she had pushed herself into his hard on. He blushed a bit and kissed her back just as passionately. He lifted his hips up to push his hard on against her, grinding his hips a bit as he wrapped his arms around her more.

Zelda gasped lightly but it didn't break the kiss. She noticed how hard he was, she kind of felt bad, but even though she knew it didn't hurt him, it was just like Zelda to feel bad. She pressed her hips down again, this time oblivious to herself doing so.

Link blushed deeply the more she pressed down against her. He started to slid his hand down the front of her panties and gently rubbed his finger against her clit. He started to kiss her deeper now, sliding his tongue back into her mouth.

Zelda continued to kiss him, then she felt his hand slide down her panties, at first she thought that's all he was going to do, then she felt him begin to rub her clit, her body tensed up and she moaned quietly, trying not to break the kiss. She pressed her lips harder against his to try and distract her mind from down below and tried to think about the fact that she was with Link. But to be honest, it wasn't going so well.

Link smiled when he heard her moan. He was glad that he could pleasure her like this. He continued to rub her clit and kiss her deeply. His free hand rubbed her curves as his tongue made its way into her mouth and around her tongue.

As much as Zelda loved the feeling of the rubbing she felt like she was hogging all the fun. So he broke the kiss and quickly moved her kisses to his neck, and then to his collar bone, going back and forth between both places. Each time she reached his collar bone she gave a little nibble to, just for excitement. She hoped now it was more fair, since the treatment she was getting was amazing.

Link tilted his head back for Zelda so she could get to his neck better. His hand now slowly moved down more into her panties. He rubbed his fingers against the lips of her pussy, teasing her for fun.

Zelda was disappointed with herself, she was unable to satisfy him by doing this. Then an idea struck her, she continued to kiss his neck then swiftly without him even thinking she slid her hand down into his boxers, lightly taking a grip on his shaft. Maybe this would satisfy him.

Link jumped a bit when she reached down and grabbed his cock. He groaned a bit in pleasure as he pushed a finger inside of Zelda. He leaned over into her ear and whispered. "I'm so hard for you."

Zelda smirked at his jump from the pleasure, this was getting steamy. Then as link slid his finger inside Zelda she gasped and wrapped her free arm around Links neck, and hid her face in his shoulder. As she tried to catch her breath within his shoulder, she began to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft, which was a lot harder the she expected, she was actually worried about hurting him before of how hard he was.

Link smiled when she leaned her head into his shoulder. He let out a heavy breath of pleasure when she started rubbing him. Her hand was so warm and soft. Link dug his finger deeper into her pussy, wiggling it around inside of her.

Zelda remained hiding in his shoulder, then she heard his breathing become heavier after she started massaging him. She smiled to this, now it seemed she was able to please him, until he dug deeper inside of her, using her arm that was around his neck, she pulled him closer as she groaned in pleasure. Now she really felt bad.

Link was getting hornier the more he heard her moan. He felt her pull him closer and continued to wiggle his finger inside of her. "Zelda… would you like to ride it?" He whispered as he looked at her. He slowly started to pull his finger out of her to see how she would react and if she was ready to go further.

Zelda laid her head on his shoulder, trying not to lose herself in the moment, then she heard Link ask her if she wanted to ride it. She lifted her head to look at Link "Only if you want to" she whispered lightly, and as she could tell by the stiffness of his shaft in her hand, she could somewhat tell that even if he said it was up to her, she knew he wanted it. Plus she wanted it to.

Link looked to her and smiled softly to her. "I do want too, that's why I asked if you would like to." He said as he completely pulled his fingers out of her and started to pull down on her panties playfully. He had to admit, he couldn't wait to get inside of her.

Zelda smiled and leaned back away from Link, as he pulled his fingers out of her a sudden spark of emptiness hit her, but she didn't say anything since within a few moments she wouldn't feel empty. Zelda watched as he pulled playfully at her panties "ok ok but you too" she teased, let go of his shaft and lightly pulled on his boxers before removing her cute lace panties, revealing herself for the first time to a male. In her head she wished that only Link would ever see her, no one else, just her Link.

Link watched her pull her panties off and grinned. He started slipping his boxers off, revealing his 8 inch hard cock. Link looked at Zelda from head to two and smirked. "You're so beautiful." He told her as he gestured her to get her little cute butt on top of him again.

Zelda was kind of nervous, then she looked back at Link to see how big he was, and he was a very decent size. This made her more nervous, cause judging by the size, this was going to hurt. She smiled lightly at him when he called her beautiful and crawled over to him, stopping just before she climbed on him. "Just so you know, I'm nervous…" she mumbled lightly

Link gently placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her, seeing her hesitate. This is when he realized that they were both still virgins. He rubbed her hip a bit hoping to calm her a bit. "Would you like me on top then?" He asked her and smiled a bit. He wanted to make sure that Zelda was as comfortable as possible during this. He knew this was probably more nerve racking for her then it was for him.

Zelda calmed down slightly as Link rubbed her hip, then she placed her hand on his and looked at him "Yes please.." she whispered in a cute nervous voice, she wanted to do this with him. She was positive that she wanted Link to be her first and hopefully last, but most defiantly her first. Then she looked right into his eyes, those eyes calmed her down even more, and she smiled. "Link, just before we do this, I just want to say…I love you" she said in a sweet loving voice.

Link smiled to her. "I love you too." He told her softly before holding onto her as he flipped them over so she was lying on her back and he was now over top of her. He got between her legs and opened them, pulling himself closer to her and putting the head of his cock against the lips of her pussy. He stopped there and looked at Zelda to make sure she was okay. "Are you ready?" He asked her as he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.

Zelda watched Link as he positioned both of them just so, his body was all hot and steamy, he was defiantly ready to go. But his eyes said otherwise, they were calm, understanding and somewhat fearful of all the different outcomes that this one act could have on them. Many things could come out of this, good or bad. Zelda just hoped that for their sake, especially Link's, that nothing bad would happen. She took a deep breath then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Okay, I'm ready" she whispered. It was at this moment that she realized her bedroom door was not locked, now she also hoped no one walked in on this scene.

Link had to make sure he was as gentle as could be, but not only that he had to make sure he didn't ejaculate inside of her. A baby was not in question right now considering Link and Zelda were not officially together or married. Link watched Zelda as she told him she was ready and smiled. He lowered his self onto her and pushed himself inside of her slowly. As he did he felt something pop but continued to push in until he was completely inside of her. He stopped there though and made sure Zelda was okay. "You okay? I won't continue until you tell me too." He told her, not wanting to hurt her, he knew this hurt her at first but he didn't know how much it hurt.

Zelda waited for him to enter her. Her body was tense, she tried to calm herself down as much as possible hoping that being relaxed would make the pain more bearable. Then Link made his way inside of her, at first it didn't hurt, but there was a lot of pressure. Then almost halfway inside the pain kicked in. She was very tight and he was quite large. She just closed her eyes and tried thinking of something else, but before that could happen she felt a pop. The pain was intense now, she removed her arms from his neck with lightning speed and quickly covered her eyes, hoping Link wouldn't look down at her. Her eyes began to water and she made an ever so quite whining sound, once again hoping he didn't hear her. Zelda knew that once this part was over it wouldn't hurt anymore. Just bear with it she thought to herself. Then to make matters worse, her forearms began to shake, but she was oblivious to this.

Link was a little surprised when she let go of his neck. He looked down at her to see her covering her face and shaking. Link sat up, he stayed inside her and grabbed her little shaking arms. "Hey.. Zelda look at me." He said gently. He was starting to get worried about her. He would wait till the pain subsided more before he would continue. He wanted Zelda to be able to communicate to him how much it hurt though and whether or not she was ready to continue. Link tried to gently pull her hands from her face so he could kiss her and distract her from the pain.

Zelda continued as she was until Link noticed her reaction. Which was exactly what she didn't want him to do. When he grabbed her arms lightly she pulled back not wanting him to see her face "No" she whined, she just had to get over the pain. But she didn't want to worry Link, then again by the sound of his voice, it sounds like he was already worrying. "Why do you want to see my face?" she asked, realizing that after she asked that it was a stupid question.

Link stopped pulling on her arms when she pulled back. He kept a gentle grip on them though so they didn't shake again. "I want to see your face so I can kiss it." He told her and rubbed her arm a bit. "I want you to relax sweetie." He told her as he smiled softly.

Zelda realized he gave up on pulling her arms, but he was still holding them. When Link said he wanted her to move her hands so he could kiss her face, a light blush appeared on her face. Then she moved her hands from her face, revealing her watery eyes and a small smile. "Kiss me then, maybe then I can relax" she tried to tease to make it sound like she wasn't in pain. "By the way, I'm trying to relax…" she looked away from his eyes.

Link smiled when she finally moved her arms. He saw how her eyes were watery which showed it had hurt a lot. He blushed when he saw her blush and leaned down again. "I know, I will help you relax, don't worry.' He whispered to her before kissing her lips gently and closing his eyes, being sure not to move his hips at all. He moved his hands beside her to hold himself up so he wasn't laying completely on her as he kissed her more passionately.

Zelda just looked up at Link and watched his expression change from worry to a smile, then to a blush. Then he removed his hands and placed them on either side of her and before she could ask why, he said he was going to help her relax, then he pressed his lips against hers. Zelda smiled within the kiss, her body warmed up with the power of his kiss. She took her shaky little hands and cupped his face before kissing him back just as passionately. He was doing an awesome job of not moving his hips too much, and this she secretly thanked him for.

Link was glad to feel Zelda's hands on his face. This meant she was getting into it again and was relaxing more than she was before. He placed one of his hands on top of hers as he leaned his head down and made the kiss a little deeper.

You could say the kiss seemed to make everything better. Zelda felt Link put his hand on hers and he kissed her deeper. So return she did too. Then very carefully, she pushed down with her hips to bring a rubbing sensation from deep inside her, she cringed a bit but moaned lightly at the same time, taking it slow, after all, he was a bit on the big side.

Link took her hips moving as a sign to continue. He kept kissing her as he gently grinded his hips into her before pulling himself out a bit then slowly pushing it back in. He gripped her hand a bit to make sure she would be okay.

Zelda just continued to kiss him, it was helping to keep herself as relaxed as she could be at this moment. She felt every movement from within her as he grinded slowly, then pulled out, then entered again. Zelda slightly dug her little fingers into his face, not hard though. She kissed him deeper and slipped her tongue over his lips.

Link felt her sort of grip his face as he moved in and out of her. He took the hand that was on top of hers and pulled her hand over his face, holding it now so she freely grip his hand as much as she wanted. He made sure to keep at a slow pace until he got a sign that it didn't hurt as much anymore. Link licked her tongue when he felt hers against his lips.

Zelda continued to kiss him, she felt him hold her hand, now she had something to grip on to. The pain was slowly fading, Zelda moved her legs closer to herself and took a deep breath "Link, try going a bit deeper.." she whispered between kisses. She had to get over this short track of pain, once it was over, it would be good.

Link held her hand gently as she told him to start going in deeper. He still went at a slow pace but started pushing deeper inside her each time he thrust into her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and playfully swirled his tongue around hers

Zelda squeezed his hand as he went deeper, it was finally starting to feel good, but she didn't want to make any noise, she didn't want nobody to hear her from outside of the room. As he went deeper, each time she pressed her hips down to make a rhythm. This made the last of the pain a bit more bearable. But she felt bad for Link. Because even though he just lost his virginity as well it was a lot easier for him to cope. She was so happy that he lost it to her. Now even if something were to happen to them, or one of them, they would always have a piece of each other.

Link started to thrust into her a bit faster. He squeezed her hand back and slowly broke the kiss , leaning down and sucking on her neck now as he groaned quietly into her neck. He wasn't sure if all the pain was gone from her yet but he was going to try anyways. He would stop if it hurt too much.

Zelda winced in pleasure as Link kissed her neck, he was groaning to so this meant he was finally enjoying himself. The pain was wearing off, and it was still feeling pretty good. Suddenly Zelda felt something inside start to burn, she gasped loudly and shot up slightly "Oh my god!" she winced in pain.

Link was going good until Zelda suddenly jumped and yelled. Link's eyes widened and he jumped as well. He quickly stopped and pulled out of her. "W-what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, freaking out as he looked down at her all worried.

Zelda looked at Link "I don't know what happened, it started to…burn" she said in a worried voice. The she looked down between her legs and gasped "Oh no, I'm bleeding, what does this mean?" she whispered under her breath, as her breathing became heavier with being scared. She looked back up at Link "I'm so sorry Link….I keep ruining this for you.." she started to cry as she said this.

Link looked down when she did to see that there was blood all over him and coming from her. He looked up at her to hear her apologize and start crying. He gripped her hand and used his other hand to wipe her tears. "It's okay Don't cry hun, please." He said as he held his hand against her cheek. "It's okay, you're probably bleeding cause I had popped some skin in you. It's okay so don't worry about it." He told her as he gently rubbed her cheek. "If it hurts too much we can stop though… Okay?"

Zelda saw all the blood on her, the sheets and on him, it was a mess, and it was her fault. She was still crying even though Link was trying to wipe the tears away. "I bled on you too..I'm so sorry…" she apologized again. Zelda was amazed that he wasn't freaking about the mess. Then Link explain why she would be bleeding, this calmed her down a bit. She looked back up at Link as he said they could stop if it hurt "No, were not stopping, I'm going to do this with you" she gave him a little smile and also began to wipe some tears away. Then she reached to her bed side table, grabbed some tissues and wiped the blood off herself then passed some to Link "We will continue on the floor where there's no blood" she tried to smile then crawled down on the floor after covering the stains with an old pillow.

Link took the tissue and wiped himself off with it. He was happy to hear her being so determined to do this with her. He was about to object to going onto the floor but it seemed she had already climbed off the bed and gotten on the floor. He shrugged it off then got down on the floor with her. "Are you sure you wanna do it on the floor?" He asked her. He knew it wouldn't be that comfortable for her and he had no problem continuing on the bed.

Zelda waited for Link to join her on the floor, once he did he asked if she was sure about doing this on the floor. "Yes, it's fine down here" she smiled then stood up reached for some pillows and made a nice little area on the floor "See its fine" she smiled again as she sat down on the pillows. "Shall we continue?" she asked as she cupped his face in her hands.

He watched her make a little bed thing for them with pillows on the ground and chuckled a bit. He had thought she looked so cute doing that. He smiled to her as she cupped his face and moved on top of her. "Yes, lets." He said as he laid her down on the pillows now and got back into position. He stopped before going in her and pecked her lips gently before pushing his cock back into her tight pussy. He groaned a bit as he did so and looked at Zelda. "You okay?" He asked just to make sure.

Zelda gave him a pretend frown for laughing at her when she made her pillow bed, but just let it go. Then when he agreed to continuing where they left off, she smiled and kissed him back as he laid back down with her and got back into their positions. Then he entered her again, this time it seemed to fit inside a lot nicer, it was still tight but it had a lot less pressure. Link then looked at her and asked if she was okay "Yes I'm fine" she smiled and got a little bit excited when she heard him groan.

Link smiled when she said she was okay. He held himself above her with a hand on each side of her as he started to thrust in and out of her at a quicker pace than before. He let out a heavy breath of pleasure into her ear then leaned down and started to suck on her neck again. Knowing she was okay made this so much more enjoyable.

As Link began to pulse in and out of her, Zelda wrapped her arms up over his neck and entwined her fingers in his hair. She pulled her legs in closer to her body then as a surprise for Link she pushed him closer using her legs, this caused him to go in deeper, which surprisingly didn't hurt as much as she expected. She moaned lightly in his ear to get him even more exited.

Link started to nibble on her neck now. A hickey was slowly forming where he kept sucking and biting. When she moved her legs and made him go in deeper and moaned into her neck and started thrusting faster. He couldn't believe how wonderful this felt.

Zelda giggled lightly at the sounds he was making, this was a good sign. There was no more blood and the pain was nearly gone. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again, and took in the pulses of Links body. Since he was going faster now the rubbing was feeling better and better. Zelda's breathing got heavier and faster.

It wasn't long before link started to pound himself into her. He finally stopped sucking on her neck and looked down at her with a smile before kissing her deeply as he thrusted into her harder. His one hand held himself up as the other hand started to rub her curves, then made its way up to her boobs which were bouncing. He groped her right boob and squeezed it before rubbing it roughly.

Zelda could see it in his eyes, he was being taken over by the level of pleasure, as silly as that sounded in her head, it was true. She watched him smile at her then he kissed her deeply. The pulses became faster and harder, and so did Link's shaft, she could feel him getting harder with each thrust. There was barely any pain now. So now she was enjoying herself. Then suddenly for a split second, Link hit a spot, the moment Link hot the spot, Zelda's body tensed up and she accidently pulled his hair a bit. "Ahh!" she moaned then tried to catch her breath. "What was that…?" she asked Link quietly.

Link could only feel the pleasure growing as he got bigger inside of her. Link felt Zelda break the kiss when he hit a certain spot inside of her. Hearing her moan out in pleasure made him grin. He didn't stop and hushed her a bit, knowing well that the whole castle was still awake. "Not sure.. But it seemed you liked it." He whispered back and attempted to hit that spot again for her. He hope she could control her moaning cause Link wanted to pleasure her as much as he could to show her he loved her.

Zelda opened her eyes just in time to see Link grin, so she guessed it was a good that just happened. "I did like it, it felt, amazing" she smiled "Hit it again" she teased as she pulled him closer to her once again. Zelda knew she had to be quite, though she didn't know for how long she could be quite. The feeling was starting to excel, and was slowly becoming a frenzy for both of them.

Link smiled when she told him to hit it again; only problem was that he couldn't remember where it was. He whispered in her ear, "if I can find it." And laughed a little nervously and thrust into her hard, trying different angles to find that spot he had hit to make her moan so loud. Both of them seemed to be starting to get out of breath but he could see that now she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Zelda laughed when he said he will try and find it again, and she really hoped he could. Whatever that spot was, it was defiantly something good. She closed her eyes and let her body go with the pulses of his body, that were very deep now, it was amazing. Once again her breathing got heavier and she began to wince in pleasure. This time she placed her hands on his shoulder and squeezed them lightly, holding something made the moment so much nicer. But in the end, if hit that spot again, she would find a way to make sure that she found his, if males had one that is. Still, she would satisfy him just as great.

Link sat up a bit and pulled her up with him. He had his arms wrapped around her now, holding her close to him as he thrust his hips up into her, hitting the front wall of her pussy and catching that spot that had given her so much pleasure before.

Zelda opened her eyes and was a bit surprised when he lifted her up with him, but just followed along with what was happening. Link as started pulsing into her this way, she wondered why they were sitting like this, then suddenly Link happened to skim the spot again, Zelda hid her face in his shoulder and gasped loudly. "You almost had it" she whispered to him.

Link started to bounce Zelda on his cock as he continued to thrust his hips deep into her. He stayed in that general area when she said that he almost found it. His arms wrapped around her tighter as he started to move faster for more pleasure. "Sorry if I can't find it." He groaned in pleasure.

At first, Zelda took this as if Link was giving up on trying to find the spot, and that was ok, since after all, it seemed to be more trouble than it was worth. "Okay, that's fi-" Zelda stopped in mid-sentence. He got it. "Oh god!" she moaned as she continued to bounce on Links shaft, she could feel her cervix tighten as the feeling grew stronger. Her moans became louder, she tried to contain them, but as she lost control, it became harder to do so.

Link was a little surprised when she suddenly moaned loud. He grinned when she did so and kept her on that angle so he could keep hitting that spot for her. "There you go." He whispered in her ear as he thrusted his self-up into her hard and fast, bouncing her on his cock at the same time. He moaned a bit in pleasure as he did so.

Zelda's body was tense now, and her cervix tightened around Link's shaft. She regained some control and tried to hush herself up, so now she was a bit quieter. "Thank you Link" she whispered in between her deep gasps for air. Then it became tenser, Zelda's eyes rolled back in pleasure. She let out a moan again and accidentally dug her nails into Links shoulders, which she was not aware of.

Link smiled when she thanked him and continue to bounce her. He was glad he could pleasure her so much. Though what started to seem like a problem was that Zelda couldn't keep quiet enough. Link leaned in and kissed her deeply so her moans would be muffled. He close his eyes and moved one hand up to the back of her head, hoping she would breath through her nose while they did this. It was just as hard for him to breathe now as it was for her but it was essential to keep quiet. Link started to thrust into her more roughly to get his cock pulsing inside of her.

Zelda felt Links lips press against hers, this would help her keep quite. For this she was grateful. Then it hit her full force. Her cervix tightened up to the tightest it could go. She kissed Link very hard now, for it was the only thing keeping her from screaming in pleasure. She accidently began to dig her nails into her shoulders again. Zelda tried to keep her cool as she reached the end, she bounced faster, and faster, until finally her entire body shuttered and she let her body fall onto Link's shoulder. A white substance slid from her pussy and all the way down Link's shaft. It was over. Zelda leaned over Link's shoulder, trying to remember how to breath normally again. She closed her eyes and hugged Link's neck gently.

Link winced when her nails dug into him but he kept bouncing her until she suddenly got tight around him. He groaned in pleasure and felt her stop and leaned against him. Link attempted to hold back from ejaculating and hugged Zelda against him. He rubbed her back a bit before lifting her off of his still hard cock and watching her white juices slide out of her and down his cock. He placed her on his lap now and smiled. "How did that feel" He asked, whispering to her. He would have loved to ejaculate but he knew better than too do it in her since he didn't want to get her pregnant.

Zelda just smiled at him as he spoke to her then placed her on his lap, She laid on his lap and smiled "Amazing, your amazing" she whispered to him. Then Zelda saw the look in his eye, he wasn't yet satisfied. She smiled to herself, and lifted her head up. Before Link could even think Zelda slid his shaft into her mouth and began to massage it inside her mouth, as odd as this was for the both of them, she knew he needed to finish too.

Link was glad to hear that it was amazing. He suddenly felt her move and looked at her. Before he could ask her what she was doing his cock was in her mouth. He gasped in pleasure and quickly put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning loudly. Once he gained control of himself he slowly removed his hand from his mouth and breathed heavily. "Z-zelda, you don't have too." He told her as he looked down at her with a blush.

Zelda smiled as she did this, the reaction he had proved to her that this would do the trick, Zelda released his shaft for a moment and looked up at him "Yes I do, I want to finish your moment, like you did for me" she smiled then took his shaft back into her mouth, and lightly began to suck on it, flowed by massaging it again. She loved him, and if this is what did the job, so be it.

Link groaned in pleasure and leaned back, laying his head back and saying "Okay." He never expected Zelda to do such a thing but it wouldn't be long before he would let it all go in her mouth or wherever she aimed it. His cock was already pulsing in her mouth.

Zelda could tell that he was already almost ready to finish, this was good, he deserved it. She massaged his shaft faster inside her mouth, then slowly pulled it out, and just as it was about to leave her mouth, she slid her lips all the way back down his shaft, then she did it a bit faster. If she needed to go faster she would.

Link closed his eyes and arched his back a bit at the pleasure. "I-I'm going to cum" He told her before he bit his bottom lip and let it all out before she had a time to react. He wasn't so good at controlling that yet. He let out a moan as his cum filled her mouth. He breathed heavily and looked down at her. "S-sorry" He said nervously. "I couldn't hold it…" He said a bit embarrassed, hoping she wanted mad that he ejaculated in her mouth.

Zelda kept massaging his shaft, then she heard him say he was going to cum, within a second of him saying this cum filled her mouth. In respect of him she slowly swallowed the substance before releasing his shaft from her grip and looked up at him "Please, don't apologize for that, I knew it was coming, and I'm not upset with you, In fact I'm happy, cause now you have a piece of me, and I have a piece of you" she smiled at Link and wiped her lips lightly on her hand before sitting up and leaning in close to him "I would kiss you, but I feel like you wouldn't want me to because of what I just did" she giggled lightly.

Link smiled and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I am happy too." He told her then chuckled as she told him that he probably wouldn't want her kissing him and he was right. "It's okay, we can wait." He said happily and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Zelda." Link had actually completely forgotten about Navi and sheik, and the rest of the kingdom that was now awake.

Zelda smiled as he hugged her, he was so warm and his heart beat was pounding through his chest, she could feel it. Then when he kissed her forehead she giggled lightly. The past few hours with Link made up for all the time she missed spending time around him. It was truly great to be back in his life. "I love you to Link, I always have" she smiled at him.


End file.
